Lex Luthor
Lex Luthor as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Lex's personality is usually manipulative and certain he's in the right, though in some fics, he manages to maintain his status as Clark's friend and becomes an ally to the Justice League. Powers and Abilities Thanks to the 1989 Meteor Shower, Lex has a heightened immune system that protects him from disease and has saved his life more than once. Also, due to the neural toxin Tess used on him, Lex's already above average intelligence has increased due to an increase in brain activity. He's also skilled in hand-to-hand combat thanks to the aid of an old chauffeur. Weaknesses Lex has most weaknesses as a standard human, but he is still immune to most diseases, and it seems impossible for him to bleed to death due to his accelerated white blood cell count. History Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Commencement Lex explains that Lana isn't at the Mansion and asks Clark why he and Virgil Swann are hanging out so much, which Clark puts aside as friendship. He went to the Caves before he got knocked out by Chloe. Reckoning Lex lost the senatorial race to Jonathan. After Lex lost the senatorial race to Jonathan, Lex drunkenly asked Lana what she knew about Clark. He chased Lana in his car, and Lana was killed in a car crash. Lex also witnessed Clark super-speed to the scene of the accident. However, due to Clark reversing time, Lana didn't die in a car crash and Lex didn't see Clark. Lex later attended Jonathan's funeral. Vessel Later, Lex was abducted by Brainiac and given Kryptonian powers. Unknown to Lex, he was chosen to be the vessel for General Zod, and Clark was told by Jor-El that he had to kill Lex in order to prevent Zod's return. Lex confronted Clark at the Kent Farm. He then attacked with his Kryptonian abilities, and Clark reacted to it, letting Lex know that he had the powers as he did. Eventually, the fight led to the Fortress of Solitude. Clark showed Lex a Kryptonian dagger Jor-El gave him. However, he tossed the dagger down as a sign of possibly starting their friendship over. Brainiac then grabbed the dagger and used it to open the portal for Zod. When Zod possessed his body, Lex became dormant and his spirit seemed to be "dead." After trapping Clark in the Phantom Zone, Zod posed as Lex for the time being, kissing Lana when she came to see what happened. Zod Lex managed to get free from Zod when Clark returned from the Phantom Zone and used the Crystal of El to separate Zod's spirit from Lex's body, restoring Lex back to normal with no recollection of the destruction he caused while possessed by Zod until he and Clark talked, and Clark revealed his secret to him, and they restarted their friendship. Lex then encouraged Clark to repursue a relationship with Lana, resulting in Lana learning Clark's secret and the two becoming engaged. Reunion While at Excelsior Academy Preparatory School in 1996, Lex and his friend Duncan Allenmeyer were bullied by Oliver. Lex eventually turned on Duncan to gain Oliver's acceptance and beat him up so brutally, Duncan stumbled into the street and was hit by a car. Lex later encountered his old classmate Oliver Queen at their Excelsior Academy class reunion, and he had to come to terms with the events that happened years ago. Shortly after, Oliver's old friends were killed in violent and mysterious accidents that pointed to Duncan Allenmeyer. Lex confronted his father about this and learned that Lionel used Kryptonite to keep Duncan's brain alive. Once Clark convinced Duncan to accept that Lex was sorry, Lex personally apologized to Duncan, whose spirit was attacking the Mansion, allowing him to die in peace. Justice Lex worked together with Ollie's team to investigate Victoria's taking of his old Level 33.1 project from before he and Clark became friends again. He reluctantly agreed to let Bart Allen, codenamed Impulse, look through Victoria's files, which leads to him being captured. Lex then agrees with Ollie to explain things to Clark. As such, he explains the 33.1 incident to Clark and works with Chloe and Dr. Swann to oversee the team from Watchtower with the codename of X. He then has Victor Stone, Cyborg, hack into the plant's security system to activate a self destruct system that goes off after Clark, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Impulse, and Cyborg escape after ensuring that Victoria and her team were evacuated. As Oliver and his team were about to leave to investigate more Level 33.1 facilities thanks to Lex giving them a list, he and Oliver burry the hatchet as he stays with Clark to look for the escaped Phantom. Smallville: Wayne Delete Lex meets Adam Knight at the Talon and gets a good look at his face, which Adam seems nervous about. Hereafter Lex appeared in one of Jordan's visions when he touched Clark, with Lex stating that they have a destiny together. Obsession Lex was visited by a man going by Chad North who was actually Kyodai Ken. Lex stated he didn't know anything about Bruce Wayne being in Smallville and simply countered his threats. Lex then went to Bruce, having figured it out but keeping it secret, and telling him about Kyodai's visit. Learning from Bruce that he died last year. Crisis Lex confronted Lionel over Kyodai Ken, though Lionel lied about it and threatened him with General MacArthur's revolver. The two were then kidnapped by Kyodai and held in Level Three. They were saved by Clark and Bruce. Lex later assured Clark that he'd figure out how Lionel made the Lazarus Serum that revived Kyodai. Commencement Lex explains that Lana isn't at the Mansion and asks Clark why he and Virgil Swann are hanging out so much, which Clark puts aside as friendship. He also just missed Bruce listening in on him. He went to the Caves before he got knocked out by Chloe and Bruce. Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 1 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 2 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 2 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 6 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 7 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 8 Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 4 Category:Smallville: Luthor Category:Smallville: Luthor Season 1 Category:Smallville: Luthor Volume 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Season 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 2 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Luthors Category:Red Hair Category:Bald